


A Bunch of Fucking Hippies—Freezerburn Band AU

by EzAlter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Heavy Metal, Lemon, Smut, Swearing, Tribadism, Yuri, pierced nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzAlter/pseuds/EzAlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pissed off from the music blasting through the house, Weiss confronts Yang and insults her for a moment, gets high, and has a heart to heart in more ways than one. Heavy Metal references and yuri for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bunch of Fucking Hippies—Freezerburn Band AU

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I had written something. I'm sorry, don't kill me just yet, I've just been busy with school and at times, run out of ideas on what to write. If there's something any of you want me to write, feel free to stop by my tumblr (yes, my tumblr) at http://ezlare.tumblr.com/ and shoot me a message.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

Weiss barged into the bedroom and was immediately bombarded with the deafening feedback from Yang’s speakers. Her girlfriend was blasting music all morning, so much that it could be heard through the whole house, and Weiss, of course, wasn’t having any of it. 

“This is what headphones are for,” Weiss snarled over the music.

Yang glanced to her girlfriend and made one of her dopey smiles, completely oblivious to her irritation. She couldn’t hear much of anything not coming out of the speakers, or her own mouth for one.

“Hey there! What brings you to this neck of the woods?”

“Don’t be coy, you dunce—”

“What’s that? You’re gonna have to speak up!”

“Don’t be coy!”

Yang cupped her ear to hear Weiss better, but all it did was piss her off more. 

“Say whaaaat?!”

Finally at her breaking point, Weiss approached the speaker and kicked at it repeatedly until it shut itself off, rather than turning down the volume. Either way, it was enough to get Yang’s attention for that moment.

“I said not to be coy with me!” Weiss shouted. “You realise the whole neighborhood can hear what you’re doing—” She paused to see the bong resting on Yang’s desk, recently used most likely. “...And smell it too.”

“Holy shit, guy. They made changing the volume an option for a reason, y’know? Now I gotta get new speakers.” Yang stood up to go and inspect her possibly busted appliances, as well as ignoring Weiss’ complaints.

“Did your fucking brain get blown out along with those speakers? I’m talking to you, Xiao-Long.”

“I hear you, I hear you. Jeez,” Yang huffed, fiddling around with the on switch. “Yes, I know the neighborhood can hear my music—and yes, I was smoking. So the fuck what? Are you supposed to be mad that we didn’t do it together as always?”

Weiss flushed, yet kept her frown firm. “...S-Shut the fuck up, Yang.”

Giving up on the stereo completely, Yang plopped onto her couch and swore under her breath, fiddling with her earrings absentmindedly. “Christ, all you do is curse at me when all I’m doing is minding my own business.”

“Well your business gets the police called on us every weekend. Pretty sure the neighbors don’t want to have their ears assaulted by…” Weiss picked up the CD her girlfriend was blasting through the house so nonchalantly. “Anal Cunt and Goatwhore….” she said, face scrunching up with disgust. She wasn’t surprised Yang would stoop to such lows on the other hand. “...Real creative music taste you got there, Yang.”

“Hey, you would listen to them too if you were high.”

“Listen to what you said, there; If I were high,” Weiss corrected. “Unfortunately, I’m not. As you can see, instead of being high, I have to barge in here and yell at your annoying ass because you forget the concept of noise levels.”

“Well, am I at least an adorable kind of annoying?” Folding a leg over the other, Yang gave one of her dopey smirks, trying to make it pass as seductive, which bore no fruit in swaying her cold girlfriend. She was still pissed.

“No, you’re the annoying type of annoying. You don’t even have the common decency to at least wait for me before you start smoking.” Weiss walked over to the couch and sat courtly onto it, closing both her legs. She spared a burning glance to the other girl as she tried to wrap an arm around her. 

Like that was going to make things all better.

Yang sighed. “What do you want me to do, then?”

“What do you think?”

“Do you really want to get high that bad?”

“It’s the least you can do, after all. I’m stressed.”

“Pfft.”

“Excuse me?”

“You work at a Hot Topic, Weiss. Aside from being pretentious as all fuck, you don’t have to do that much. Stress should be the least of your worries,” Yang said, flipping her girlfriend’s store lanyard over her head callously.

“Better than a sex shop,” Weiss snarled. “Then again, dealing with freaks might be your forte.”

“It pays the bills, don’t it?”

“Hardly.”

“Semantics, semantics,” Yang said, waving her off.

Weiss adjusted herself along the couch and straightened out her skirt and fishnet stockings with a grimace. “Anyway, are we going to smoke or not?”

“You can, maybe. I’m spent,” Yang replied, which got an even more bitter reaction out of Weiss.

“But what if I don’t want to… you know; smoke alone?”

Yang sighed. From the so-called ice queen to a needy child as always, she thought. She actually reminded her of Ruby sometimes.

“Alright, alright. Fuck.” She scooched up next to Weiss and grabbed the bong, but gave a sour look of hesitation after. “Do you uhh, have your lighter on you?”

Weiss’ brows furrowed immediately. “You don’t?”

“Well I did say that I was spent… used the last of it from earlier.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Yang. This is why I say not to do this without me.”

“I was totally going to get a new one!”

“When? Until after I chewed you out?”

It wasn’t until Yang stared at the irate Weiss for about a minute or two, making a lost, yet slightly aroused expression.

“Are… are we thinking about the same thing here?”

Weiss flushed red and turned away to grab for her backpack with irritation. “T-That’s eating out, you dolt.”

“Ohhh… that would’ve sped up the process of getting a new lighter. Ah, well.”

Taking the lighter from her bag, Weiss then hurriedly slammed it onto Yang’s palm, flustered. “J-Just... shut up and light it.”

Yang made an incredulous sound of surprise then wagged a finger at Weiss, rather angrily at that. She made a face of disdain for the time, like her girlfriend had just recited words that came exactly from Satan’s mouth and was recorded into the skin-crafted pages of the Necronomicon—even though that would be a pretty cool album cover, according to Yang at some point. The blonde searched around in a pile of dirty clothes, almost like a mouse looking for its cheese from within a maze. Weiss could helplessly raise a brow and tilt her head slightly to the side, mouthing “what the the fuck?”.

Yang finally emerged, raising her phone, complete with a pair of earbuds connected to it into the air. With jubilance, she yelled, “Found it!”

Weiss looked at her girlfriend with tired eyes, as if she had finally just topped Ruby on being a complete idiot. Well, they were sisters, after all. “Any reason in particular as to why you just caused an even bigger mess than before?”

“We can’t smoke without music, Weiss.” Yang appeared visibly offended by this, and almost considered letting Weiss smoke alone as punishment. She plopped back down onto the couch and offered the left earbud to her girlfriend. “Take your pick, Weiss; got any band you wanna listen to before we spark up?”

She raised a brow and contemplated on questioning this further. However, Weiss realized that when it came to music—metal especially—Yang didn’t joke, for once. She was the one who pushed everyone, from Ruby to Blake, to start a band, and un-cleverly call it RWBY. The name was definitely her idea, too.

The point was that Weiss couldn’t argue this anymore.

“Nothing too hard, or loud for that matter.”

“Opeth it is,” Yang said, enthused. She tapped along the screen of her phone, searching through the playlist.

“Ohohohono. Opeth has some rough parts in their songs. I don’t want any death screaming right now.”

Yang pursed her lips, and brusquely skipped past the playlist she had her sights on. 

“Steven Wilson?”

“Okay. I can definitely stomach him.”

“That’s a first...” she mumbled.

She tapped through her phone and eventually found a ten minute song, the average length for any progressive rock track, and pressed play. The sounds of simple guitar strums filled the two girls’ ears, and Yang picked up the bong, and lighter with excitement, filling the chamber with the weed she pulled from a small sandwich bag.

Flicking the lighter aflame, Weiss looked at Yang with an expression that was no doubt unsure and hesitant, and she just snorted, gesturing the white haired woman to take the first drag.

“Go ahead,” she said.

Weiss begrudgingly placed the bong to her mouth, lighting the chamber at the bottom and inhaled. The smoke she blew was thick through the air and she let out a pleased cough. She peered at Yang with a renewed resting smile, appearing more mellow compared to a few moments ago.

“Dude, that’s fucking sad,” Yang commented.

Weiss turned to Yang and frowned once again, but immediately burst out laughing uncontrollably. She fell into Yang’s arms and continued to giggle like some uncouth child; something completely out of the girl’s character. Yang held her, however, and blushed as Weiss nosed into her neck, attempting to lazily kiss along it. 

“Y-Yo, what are you doing?”

“Sorry...I’m just feeling a little… what’s the word?”

“High.”

“Noooo... there’s another word for it. Definitely starts with an H, though.”

“...Happy?”

“Horny.”

“Hor—what?”

“I want to have sex, Yang,” Weiss said simply, albeit with a bit of laziness to her voice. She stared deep into her girlfriend’s purple pupils, like she was trying to get a glimpse of her soul. She suddenly got so close that she was able to steal her lips for a split second. The already high Xiao-Long eventually gathered her bearings to return the kiss, humming sensually into Weiss’ mouth. 

Yang retracted from Weiss’ lips, but slowly went back in for seconds before stopping and backing off completely. “O-Okay, hold on a sec.” She stripped off her tank top in one fell swoop and tossed it callously to the side. Weiss squeaked silently with delight as she gazed upon the gift of Yang’s abs, that cute little Hyrule logo tattooed on her pelvis—and oh God, those abs! 

She wore a plain black bra too, but it didn’t matter much to Weiss. It wasn’t like they were gonna be wearing clothes in the long run anyways. 

Yang easily unclipped her bra from the back and slipped it from behind her, through her arms, setting it down onto the floor below the couch. She got an uneasy look from Weiss, who was absentmindedly touching herself while watching. 

“W-Well don’t just sit there… come over here!” she demanded and Yang did as she asked, chuckling. The two interlocked into another kiss as the music coursed into their ears. The soft crescendo of drums fueling their lust for each other. As each beat was heard, that was one more time the girls’ hearts would jump in excitement.

Yang kissed along Weiss’ neck and she whined, circling a finger along her nipple. The blonde was in complete control all of a sudden, as her girlfriend’s sighs seemed a lot more energetic than usual. She was probably stressed from work, Yang thought, and proceeded to reach under Weiss’ skirt to feel up her white stocking laden inner thigh. Yang breathed with hastened excitement as her thumb brushed past the garters she wore.

“You like?” Weiss asked, hinting a seductive nature with that stare she shot Yang.

“Do I ever. How’d you know I was into these?”

“The pictures in your phone say a lot.”

She couldn’t argue with that. Yang flushed and turned away, pursing her lips as Weiss palmed her left breast. She let out a sigh of approval when her mouth found her nipple, sucking against it in varying paces. Weiss’ other hand was occupied with the button of Yang’s pants, which she effortlessly unfastened and pulled below her ankles and Weiss vice versa with her skirt and the rest of her clothes. Yang made an incredulous noise as they both fell back onto the couch.

Fingers trailed along Yang’s toned midriff, coaxing a sultry hum out of her. She arched her back as her lips found Weiss’. The blonde then ruthlessly sucked on her tongue, sighing through her lips which were now smeared with sweat and lipstick Weiss forgot to wipe off. Yang caressed her girlfriend’s thighs, occupying her mouth with one of her pierced nipples, hooking a tongue through the steel loop and dancing around her areola.

“Touch me,” Weiss felt herself blurt out. Without a second thought Yang complied, allowing the hand that was already rubbing her inner thigh to rise higher and higher.

The guitars soon intensified through each ear, forming into a hearty solo which made the silver haired woman collapse into Yang, letting out a surprised sigh of pleasure. She hid her face inside the crook of her own arm and continued to moan, absently rocking her hips towards Yang’s fingers. The sloshing wet sounds in between her legs drove her partner crazy, causing her to huff in exasperation.

“Me too…” Yang squeaked, substituting her thigh for her hand, placing it along Weiss’ crotch—and she did the same. Yang bit her lip and began grinding against it—against Weiss—like a madwoman as her girlfriend was on the bottom, helpless to her advances; moaning, caressing her body, thrusting upward to match Yang’s rhythm. 

Yang could hear Weiss swear a bunch of times as she was pushed back and forth against the couch. Their juices mixing and trailing onto the couch, skin colliding and rubbing against each other, the wet, slowly building, friction; it was all something to enjoy.

At this point, Yang wondered; after all these insults and threats and whatnot, thrown at her by none other than her own girlfriend, did she really love her? Was she just used for sex, getting high on weed and nothing else? This much made Yang slow down as she began to ponder.

And then she heard Weiss complain.

“Don’t stop.”

She leaned upwards to meet the blonde’s ear.

“I love you, Yang Xiao-Long,” she uttered, kissing her in the cheek and continuing to tirelessly rock her hips. “Please… don’t stop.”

“What was that?” Yang asked, surprised.

“How many times do you want me to repeat it?” Weiss whined, grabbing onto Yang and using her as leverage. “I love you, Yang. How hard is it for you to see that?” This coaxed a smirk out of Yang, making her feel stupid from a few seconds ago. “Now please, hurry up and fuck me, you idiot…”

Yang chuckled. “Yes, ma’am.” She continued to ride Weiss, moaning louder and louder as she felt herself nearing her climax. Weiss’ sensual words field that endeavor and having to say such a thing made the Ice Queen hotter than she ever thought she could be. They were close. So very close.

“I’m close...” they both huffed in unison. 

Their movements became shaky and rigid as the two twitched, all while staring their climaxes in the face. They conjoined lips once more, allowing their thrusts to become faster and haphazard. Weiss held in her moans, resulting in a shrill squeak as she orgasmed, whereas Yang’s was a silent sigh. 

Sweatlogged, the two fell flat into each other’s arms, and the song they were listening to while doing it, finally ended. They kissed one final time, but it was a shorter one compared to the others. Finally retracting, Weiss looked sheepishly into Yang’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

Weiss shook her head. “I know I’m not that easy to be around and might come as a… I don’t know, a—”

“A bitch?”

“I’m sorry…” she repeated, and Yang playfully chopped her on the forehead.

“I’ve been around worse, actually. Your insults aren’t really a problem,” she said. “Besides, the only other person I’ve heard say they loved me was Ruby, and sort of my Uncle Qrow when he’s drunk. You’re my girlfriend for a reason, Weiss. You can handle my bullshit, and I love you for it.”

Weiss flushed red and looked away. “I’m used to being called out on being like this by my sister. She tells me that it's good that I’m strict, but I’m being strict for the wrong reasons. Military types, I tell you.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it. As long as you don’t let that shit affect you, you’re good.” Yang straight off appeared more mature and wise to Weiss, so much that she felt as if she could go to her for any problem she had. Once again, she felt glad that she picked the loud, obnoxious, rough and tough Yang Xiao-Long out of anyone else. “So... you wanna go again? This time we should go with some Death Metal.”

And just like that, the feeling was gone and she hated Yang’s guts all over again.

“Shut the fuck up, Yang.”


End file.
